The goal of this proposal is to collaborate with the Adolescent Trials Network (ATN) to reduce the spread of HIV disease and mitigate its effects in young people ages 13-24, and to enhance ATN studies by accessing a large number of youth from a smaller, primarily African American, mid-western city highly affected by the recent economic crisis. We propose to do this by conducting interdisciplinary clinical trials in a newly established Adolescent Medicine Trials Unit (ATU) in the only pediatric and adolescent HIV clinics In Detroit, Ml, the U.S. city with the highest percentage of African Americans according to the 2000 Census. RELEVANCE: An ATU in Detroit would provide the ATN with access to further information about Midwestern adolescents and young adults with HIV. Chicago is the only midwestern city represented in the ATN. Detroit has the second largest African American population of any US city and is unique in its demographics and disproportionate "hit" from the current depression. Our youth experience distinct challenges and do not have access to ATN treatment studies. Inclusion will result in a more expansive ATN network in the Midwest.